Hogwarts is my Home
by Hogwarts. Always
Summary: This is simply a story about some fan-made characters and some proper ones in Post-Battle of Hogwarts. It follows students dealing with attending actual lessons at Hogwarts at what life there is like (In my opinion anyway). Also, all rights to JK Rowling, and maybe Warner Bros., IDK. Apologies for the awful cover image, I made it myself.
1. The Letter

The Letter

 **A/N: This is a Harry Potter Fanfiction based on Post-Battle of Hogwarts, with fan-made characters that are beginning school at the same time as James Sirius. Also contains some of the proper characters as well. I by no means own Harry Potter (All rights to JK Rowling, and maybe Warner Brothers Studios, I'm not sure) and this is a story just for fun, with no profit, i.e. money, for me.**

Penny Holbling was a school girl, who had just completed Year 6 of her Primary school, and was looking forward to attending her secondary school. She was also, however, rather fearful of what the other girls there might think of her. You see, Penny was not ordinary in the slightest; she could make objects do odd things. For example, one time she was simply staring at the TV remote, willing it to jump into her hand to save her the effort of moving. It did. Not only that, but on a separate occasion, Penny refused to solve some incredibly difficult maths equations, and just like that, the sums were wiped from the board with Ms. Applerry bamboozled over how it had happened. Her parents, Remi and Wendy, had received many a letter about every single one of these mishaps. It was an understatement to say they were not happy: "Penny, darling, this is the 4th time this week – why on Earth did the ball burst the second you said you didn't want to play Cricket?" or "Listen P, I am afraid that as your father, I simply refuse to have you causing food fights in the lunch hall."

Penny found it all rather hilarious really. She didn't mean to create the accidents, it sort of just happened. She could find no explanation, but the blonde girl did not put any of it under the suspicion of coincidence.

"Penny, dinner!" Wendy called from the kitchen. The girl in question bounded down the cream carpeted stairs and rushed to retrieve her meal. Hungrily, Penny shovelled the food into her mouth, almost forgetting to chew. "Maybe slow down chewing a little bit. Last time I checked you were a human, not a bear." Remi commented. Shrugging, Penny swallowed the last piece of chicken, leaving an empty plate. Hurriedly, Penny placed the dish in the sink and began to race back upstairs. "Darling?" Wendy yelled after her, "Can you be a dear and get the mail?" It was true that at that moment, the said letters came through the door. Begrudgingly, Penny picked them up and brought them into the kitchen where her mother stood. "Now can I go back to my room? I'm having a chat with Hayley." Penny was distraught that her best friend and her were going to separate schools. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her before the next term started. Sure, it was still only the beginning of the summer, but what with spending time with the family and whatnot, six weeks wasn't really a lot of time. "Honestly dear, it's not as if you're not going to see each other ever again. She lives down the road!" Wendy exclaimed. Penny rolled her eyes and stalked out of the kitchen. Just as she was about to reach her room, there were some small knocks on the door. "Penny! Can you -" Wendy was about to ask her daughter to open the door, but thought better of it; her frustration could be quite legendary, and Wendy didn't feel like having to deal with fruit blowing up all over the walls. Quickly, she opened the door to see a large giant of a man peering down at her. His beard was a mess of greying tangles, and the only visible features of his face were small beetle black eyes. "I'm 'ere for Penny Holblin'" Rubeus Hagrid informed Wendy. "'S 'bout 'er school."

"P…Penny. Can you, er, come down a minute?" Wendy trembled in fear at the sight of the overlarge figure. Sighing dramatically, Penny threw herself down the stairs. At the sight of Hagrid, who had invited himself in and was now sitting on the sofa, her demeanour changed immediately. She made a high-pitched squeal and cowered behind her mother and father in the doorway. Remi had a look of utmost distress on his face, and Wendy was shaking, grasping her husband's arm. Hagrid looked up. "Ah, Penny. Nice teh see yeh," he said, "I'm 'ere teh talk teh yeh 'bout a place yehr've bin given at a school fer people like yeh." Almost immediately, Penny gained a lot of confidence at that sentence. "What do you mean, my kind?" she asked. Chuckling, Hagrid patted the little space next to him, as a gesture to take a seat beside him. "Yeh see Penny, yeh're a witch, and a good 'un too," he explained. Penny started laughing. "I'm sorry? What?" she sounded as if she thought it was a practical joke. One look at her parents' faces told her it wasn't. Hagrid smiled. "Ever 'eard of Harry Potter?" he asked. "Well of course. Ms Rowling isn't well known for nothing. But they're fiction, not reality." Penny was outraged that he thought Harry Potter was real. Had this giant escaped from the asylum?

"Yeah well, after Rita Skeeter was found out to be an unregistered animagus, yeh'll learn 'bout it at Hogwarts, the school yeh're goin' to, she was banished teh the muggle world – non-magic folk I mean. Teh get revenge, she wrote all about the wizardin' world as a muggle. 'Course, yeh all thought it was fiction, so the plan didn' really work." Hagrid smiled at Penny. She grinned. "I knew all of those weird things that happened weren't just coincidences! I'm a witch. I'm a witch… Oh my God, I'm a witch." Hagrid pulled a letter out of one of his coat pockets. "This is fer you," he said, presenting it with a flourish. Still gobsmacked, her parents slowly moved forwards towards their daughter. "That's… that's what the letter looked like. In the books. You're so lucky." Wendy whispered.

 _Miss P. Holbling_

 _The Living Room_

 _71 Red Street_

 _Kent_

Slowly, Penny turned over the letter, hands shaking with excitement. A seal on the back showed a crest with four animals surrounding an H. Not wanting to ruin it, Penny was as careful as she could be when opening it. Two slips of parchment sat inside, both rather heavy.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY_

 _Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

 _Dear Ms. Holbling,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _M. McGonagall_

Penny looked at her school list, excited at the prospect of wizarding equipment.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARSARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

"This is great and all, but where am I supposed to get these?" Penny asked. Unexpectedly, it was Wendy who answered. "Diagon Alley." After receiving lots of confused looks, she mumbled something along the lines of "Read them a lot as a child." Penny turned to Hagrid. "And when exactly will I be going to Diagon Alley?" Hagrid nodded understandably. "Excited, are yeh? I'll pick yeh back up tomorro', and then we can spend most o' the day there. See yeh tomorrow then." With those as his parting words, Hagrid got up and let himself out of the house with a wave. Remi and Wendy turned towards her. "You're going to Hogwarts! Oh, you will have so much fun. We'll come with you tomorrow if you want?" Wendy only really wanted to go to look at the wizarding wares. "Thanks mum, but I'd prefer that this time round I only go with Hagrid, to avoid any confusion. I can't believe it… I'm actually a witch!"


	2. The Swaddle

The Swaddle

 **A/N: The next chapter is here. Enjoy.**

On the other side of Kent, a boy named Leonard Swadshurt was awakening to the twittering of an over-excited owl. Nano the Burrowing Owl was flitting about the room, waiting to be let out. Leonard smiled slightly and opened the window, allowing the brown striped bird to go hunting. He looked around at his room, unable t of all back to sleep. A quick glance at the clock told him it was four in the morning. Leonard stretched and yawned, before sitting on his bed to read his favourite book at the moment, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. He was particularly fond of the moving illustrations that demonstrated their behaviour.

Leonard was a Pure Blood Wizard, with two happy parents. He couldn't wait to receive his Hogwarts Letter, the school for only the best wizards and witches. He looked into the garden of his house, The Swaddle (so called because of the last name), and gazed at the flora growing there. Ignoring the butterflies and birds that were awaiting sunrise, Leonard turned back to his room. Portraits hung on the wall were snoozing, and Leonard was sure he had never been so bored. In that moment, he realized today was the day he would be getting his letter. Just to double check he was definitely not a Squib, Leonard flipped his duvet around a bit with magic. He was sort of able to control it, but after all, that's what Hogwarts was for, teaching students how to use magic. Quietly, Leonard slipped his dressing gown over him and snuck into the kitchen. Grabbing a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, he slinked onto his immaculate living room, slipping down to sit there. After devouring as much as he could, Leonard stopped eating the Beans as he just tasted the Vomit flavour and now really did feel sick rising in his throat. Deciding it best to lay down, Leonard again made his way upstairs. Nano was tapping at the window, a letter clasped in his sharp talons. Excitement rose in his chest, and Leonard let Nano in to retrieve the letter, after giving his beloved pet an affectionate stroke. Just as he suspected, it was indeed his Hogwarts letter. After reading it through quickly, Leonard immediately scribbled a reply, and locked his train ticket inside his drawers. Nano was once again sent off to make a delivery.

Without realizing it, Leonard had fallen asleep and when he awoke again, his mother, Frieda, was standing over him with a breakfast tray.

"Wakie, Wakie, it's 10 'o' clock. I heard a little someone was accepted into Hogwarts!" she cheeped. Leonard was still feeling slightly ill, so only nibbled a bit of everything.

"Not hungry?" Frieda said upon return, "not to worry, I bet you're just very excited. We're going to Diagon Alley this evening; it will be a bit quieter. Before you get started on your chores, I want you to talk to your sister. You two have always had a good relationship. I can't get her to talk to me about anything. You try." With that Frieda left the room. It was certainly true that his sister Letitia was feeling down lately. She was attending sixth year at Hogwarts that September, and obviously something had happened to get her down. Leonard could almost predict what was wrong with her.

He knocked on her door after dressing in his robes. Letitia answered with a cold stare. Upon realising it was her brother, she smiled and let him in. "What's up?" she said. She tossed her tight brown curls, and stared at her bespectacled brother.

"Well," Leonard began, "you've been down since the end of the year, that's what's up." Letitia had been expecting this. Frieda was always using them to find out what she wanted – but she could trust her brother with anything. Probably.

"Um… The OWLS were last year, and I don't think I did very well," she admitted. Leonard had been right, and he snorted.

"Please, you've been getting O in all of your assignments, I highly doubt that all of a sudden you're a T," he assured her. Smirking slightly, Letitia sighed and nodded. Trust her brother to be logical. "Yeah. I heard we're going to the Alley tomorrow. Looking forward to going to Hogwarts?" she replied. Leonard knew immediately what was coming next, "you'd better be in Ravenclaw, otherwise we are not speaking ever again," she saw his slightly scared face and added, "just joshing kiddo." This sentence signified the end of the conversation, so Leonard left her to it. Just before he reached the door, he smirked and said "Your results should come by the evening you know."

"I've already got them. Just too afraid to open them I guess."

After completing his mission, Leonard set to finish all of his chores by the afternoon. His daily routine was rather monotonous and he knew his jobs by heart. First, was to sort the bookshelves that lined the halls. His father, Horatio, was a neat freak, and required the books to be arranged in alphabetical order, and it took a while to do this, seeing as there were many bookshelves lining the walls. He was to do a shelf each day, and this time Leonard went for the L section. He looked at it for a while. _Lockhart_. He had heard his mother gush about this man, saying how great he was, how the worst things happened to the best people. Leonard had been told he has been placed under a severe memory charm. Wondering who would have done that to such a magnificent person, Leonard continued arranging. What was _A History of Magic_ (Bathilda Bagshot) doing on this shelf? Trust Letitia to do that. A while passed, the shelf finally finished. Nodding with satisfaction, Leonard turned to perform his gardening routine. A wiggentree grew at the back of their garden, and sometimes they would get wand makers coming and going to take some twigs; it was a wand tree alright and that meant – "BOWTRUCKLES!" Leonard screamed as he approached the tree. Feeling threatened, the said creatures displayed their sharp claws to him. After he had retreated far-enough, the hand-sized critters resumed their peaceful demeanour. "Mum! Do we have any fairy eggs left? The Bowtruckles are made again!" Leonard shouted into the house.

"Top drawer in the first cupboard darling!" Frieda hollered back.

Taking the eggs carefully, Leonard offered them to the pests. Greedily, they took them all. Now that the 'truckles were distracted, Leonard seized the opportunity and started snipping dead leaves from the lower branches. A plethora of broken brown leaves littered the ground by the time he had finished, leading on to his next job, sweeping. Leonard dusted, cleaned and polished mirrors, windows, ornaments and wall items. The jobs got more and more tedious, to the point Leonard almost fell asleep. Finally, after much work, he managed to finish in time for dinner.

He walked into the kitchen to the aromas of chicken and potatoes, with a side of vegetables. His stomach growled moodily, waiting to be filled with the delight that was food. The taste of the vomit flavour bean had disappeared, and was quickly replaced with the delights of his dinner. Frieda smiled at her son while he ate. She couldn't wait to hear what his opinion of Hogwarts was – as he was so bright and plucky, she guaranteed he was destined to be in the house his whole family was in, Ravenclaw. If he wasn't… Well, Frieda wasn't going to be as bad as Walburga Black.

 **A/N: You know readers, the more reviews I get, the more I can adjust it to your tastes. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and the previous one. Thanks to my first reviewer, Moony 1972, you were very helpful. May not upload for a while, I have a ton of homework to do. Sorry. :/**


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

The Leaky Cauldron

 **A/N: Sorry it's been a while, homework, yawn. Anyway, here you go people, enjoy.**

The next morning came quickly for Penny; she slept surprisingly easily for someone who had been told they were a witch. This did not mean, however, that she remained as calm in the day as she had been at night. Her hands shook excitedly as she sipped her morning tea, and she only nibbled at the toast she was supposed to eat. Despite worries at the back of her head, Holbling knew that Hagrid had definitely come and given the letter to her – the item in question was currently pinned to her wall. Wendy kept squealing whenever she saw her daughter, and Remi continued to hug her every so often. In her avid excitement, Penny got dressed twice as early as she usually did. She was wearing a red blouse and jeans, with some comfy white trainers. It seemed like days had passed before Hagrid turned up. Penny wisely used this extreme amount of time to shift uncomfortably on the sofa, while trying to concentrate on Wendy's battered but loved copy of the Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. It was incredibly difficult to engage in the story when awaiting her own, present-day Hagrid to whisk her off to the 'fictional' school. Just as she reached Chapter 2 (she was an incredibly slow reader), Hagrid gave his loud knock on the door. Remi smiled at his daughter as she rushed to open the door.

"Sorry ter have kept yer waitin'" Hagrid said as Penny opened the door.

"It's fine. So, can we go now?" She replied, hopping up and down.

"Have yer said good bye ter yer parents yet?" the giant replied.

"BYE MUM, BYE DAD, I'M GOING NOW, I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" Penny yelled down the hall.

Wendy bustled forwards, and gripped her daughter in a bone crushing hug. "Tell me everything when you get back. I want to hear a good description. Pay attention on how to get into the Alley, I want you to take me next year. I nearly forgot, here's your money, exchange it at Gringotts, Hagrid, have you got her key? I expect as keeper of the keys you must have, tell me what the cart ride is like, you know I dislike roller-coasters, I doubt they will be any different. That will mean that I can't go with you, tell if you can see the dragons. Also, if you have enough to get a pet, try to get an owl, then we can contact each other when you're at Hogwarts. I suppose you could use one of the school owls, but wouldn't you just love a pet owl. They are the most useful wizarding pets of course…" Wendy continued to ramble until Penny managed to prise herself away and say "Hey mum, I would love to stay and listen to your rants, but I am kind of busy at the moment. Blushing slightly, Wendy hugged her daughter before moving back into the living room. Remi also gave his daughter a hug, and whispered "Don't mind your mum. She's just a bit excited we have a witch in the family. I'm proud too." He too walked back into the house to join his wife.

"Hagrid, can we go now?"

Laughing, Hagrid offered his oversized arm and tried to find his way to the neighbourhood train station. Red Street was in the middle of Cerise Town ( **A/N: Aren't I creative with my made-up names?)** and it was a rather quaint place. Houses were made of scarlet bricks, the paths paved with crimson slabs. It was a very red place. The station Hagrid had clearly not used was found at the end of Ruby Lane, and he seemed rather lost. "Hagrid, sir, you look a tad lost." Penny mumbled tentatively. Hagrid was slightly imposing.

"Don't call me sir. Yes, I am a bi' lost."

"If you're looking for the station, it's over here."

Penny led the way to the place she had only ever used once or twice. She used a couple of her pounds to purchase some tickets, and they waited for the train together. It took a while, but after three train journeys, a short walk and a bus trip, the pair arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid opened the door.

"Ladies first."

Penny stepped through the doorway.

…oO0Oo…

Leonard was growing impatient. His family had had to postpone the Diagon Alley trip because Letitia had acquired all 13 of her OWLS, so they were celebrating. Because of her, Leonard had to go to the place he'd been looking forward to visit. So, the next day, early in the morning, he decided to force his parents to get him there as soon as possible. Slipping on fine purple robes, he jumped onto his parents' bed. "Get up, we're going to Diagon Alley. You said we could go yesterday, but we didn't, so let's go right now!" he screeched.

Sleepily, Frieda rolled over and replied "Later."

"No."

"Come on Leonard."

"No."

"Stop being difficult."

"No."

"Leonard. One more word, and we won't go until the day before you leave for Hogwarts."

"…"

"Good boy. Go to bed, and we'll visit Diagon Alley sooner."

"No"

"Leonard."

"Yes, dear mother?"

"Fine. We'll go."

"Hehe."

"I never remember your sister being this difficult."

Leonard had succeeded on his mission, so he fled back to his room and waited for the signal to come out again. Eventually it came. "Leonard, we're going to floo now, I really hope you're not asleep," Horatio called. Bounding down the stairs, Leonard almost fell over on his way to the fire-place. Grabbing the green powder, he tossed into the flames, declaring loudly, "Diagon Alley!"

He found himself in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for the rest of his family to arrive. The pub had a rather musty smell, and toothless old Tom was hunched over his bar. "Heads up," called Letitia from the fire as she jumped next to her brother. "Hi Tom!" she said. Nodding, he responded with a wave. Frieda and Horatio arrived consecutively. "Well, let's get to the shops!" Leonard exclaimed when they were all present. Laughing quietly, Frieda followed her son out of the Leaky Cauldron door.

…oO0Oo…

Penny stood in awe at the first magical place she had ever seen. The Leaky Cauldron itself wasn't what she was staring at, but the variety of magical people crowded around tables, ordering food and discussing magic loudly.

"And then I performed a simple Jelly-Legs Jinx…"

"I was saying to the Weasleys, 'I don't fancy a love potion, where have the Pygmy Puffs gone?'"

"So, I hexed him…"

"How could she not know who Hermione Granger was? It's awful really!"

"Apparently his son is starting this year…"

Hagrid was standing behind Penny as she took all of this in.

"I already love being a witch," she breathed.

Hagrid steered her through the congregations of witches and wizards, towards a door, which led to a dead end. Penny watched, fascinated, when Hagrid started tapping on the brick wall. As the stone receded, Hagrid turned and winked at Penny.

"Like what you see?"

 **A/N: So, ta-da, this chapter's finished. Thanks to Shaun056 for reviewing (hoping story's clearer this time). Keep them coming guys. I enjoy being criticized, or loved, or hated. Problem?**


End file.
